1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to parallel processor computer systems, and in particular, to the optimization of a merge-sort function in a parallel processor computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Parallel processor computer systems are frequently comprised of an operating system and arrays of individual computers (i.e., processor nodes), each with their own central processing unit (CPU), memory, and data storage unit. Tasks are executed in parallel by utilizing each processor node.
During the execution of a task, a body of work is divided into multiple threads. A thread is a stream of instructions executed by the computer on behalf of a task. As an analogy, a task such as an orchestra performing a symphony can be decomposed into many threads which would be the individual musicians, each playing their part.
Typically, in a parallel processor computer system, each thread is allocated to a different processor node. Each of these threads is then executed in parallel at their respective separate nodes. For instance, three threads can occupy and execute simultaneously on three different nodes at the same time.
Although parallel processing has merits, there are shortcomings. Conventional processing techniques may result in an inefficient use of the available hardware. Thus, there is a need in the art for modifications to conventional techniques that exploit the hardware available in parallel processor computer systems.